custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulf
Vulf, is a Toa of Psionics that serves under the Agency of the Olmak. History Early History Vulf’s earlier history remains largely unknown, it is however largely speculated at one point as a Matoran—Vulf was a scholar. This is assumed, as she portrays the characteristics of an intelligent and youthful being, with an eager, willingness to learn and to expand her personal knowledge. These characteristics seemed to land her fair with an older Toa of Magnetism, who decided to bestow to her a Toa Stone. Once she redeemed the Toa Stone in the Great Temple, Vulf was recruited by the Agency of the Olmak to preform small policing duties in the expansive Vudrai Nui city. Rather quickly, she was collected to be trained and deployed with a small Toa Team—whose task was to travel across dimensions to cease the near endless conflicts. Eventually, Vulf found herself being separated from the luxury of being part of a small task force. This lead to her being redacted under the command of a De-Toa she met in the Great Temple: Toa Crovin. Later History ''Declaration During the post-Great Cataclysm in an unidentified alternate universe, Vulf was tasked with the destruction of one of the last members of the Brotherhood of Makuta: Erevayx. Tracking the ill Makuta to the Brotherhood’s fortress on Destral, the Toa of Psionics found the Hall in a horrible, weather-beaten and covered in an unidentified ‘plague’. Guiding her way through the maze of dark corridors, Vulf found the Makuta—and eventually challenged him to a fight. Here, she was able to outwit Erevayx and crush him with the ceiling of the fortress before traveling back to her home universe. Removing her damaged armor, Vulf informed Crovin that she would appreciate taking time to meditate; which he allowed. Eventually being called again to join the Agency, Vulf was asked to intervene with the situation in the V Osade Alternate Universe, where a foreign race had declared war on the Matoran and other species and threatened utter destruction of all species except their own. Taking up the task to attempt to subdue the universe, Vulf had received a specialized set of Olmak-infused Armor; a modified set created by an Av-Matoran known as Pohok to ensure the success of the Toa of Psionics. ''TBW… Traits and Abilities Abilities As Vulf is a Toa of Psionics, she has the ability to manipulate the mental energies in concentrated bursts of psychokinetic powers—able to manipulate others minds, along with the addition of being able to move physical objects with her mind. Since she is able to enter others minds with relative ease, Vulf has been known to trick all the five senses whilst in combat—and rarely to take possession of her opponents; capable of turning even the strongest of alliances in on themselves. Vulf also possesses the power to temporarily ‘shut down’ one’s mind, however prefers not to do this as she sees it as morally irresponsible. With the addition of her psychokinetic manipulation, Vulf can attract or fling objects great distances with the thought alone—mostly using this to her advantage to rid herself of opponents in tight situations. However, Vulf can constantly overrun her mental processes—as she can become considerably slow; overwhelmed by trying to keep up with the competition. And as she is only a Toa, she can still be hurt or even killed if she has sustained enough damage. Vulf is also nearly incapable of challenging minds greater than her own, as her psionic powers may even become worthless whilst dealing with a stronger mind; as she could have very little possession over a much stronger and independent mind than she would with a weaker. This makes her abilities drop drastically; however Vulf still stands a fighting chance as she still has the advantage of most of her telekinetic powers and abilities which offer her suitable offensive and defensive abilities. Vulf’s Multi-tool Gauntlets appear to multiply and project her psionic energy offensively, and has seen to have on multiple occasions been formed for offensive and defensive purposes—such as throwing up psionic energy projectiles, and forming temporary physical psionic barriers and shields. Traits Vulf is generally seen as wise, having had extended time to meditate and educate herself before her time as an Agent. Although it is not quite known what Vulf actually studied, her seemingly just ethical and moral views place her as a possible student of philosophy long before her time as a Toa of Psionics. Vulf also strives to expand her knowledge, interested by the alternate universes which coexist with her own—pushing to understand whatever more she can find. As a preference, Vulf appears to have a liking to familiar, natural and tranquil environments—as she appears to set in naturally under such conditions. Aside from her intelligence, Vulf seems to possess a very calm and collected mind; given that most of her free time is spent either in meditation or reflection. Because of her philosophically centered mind, this only seems to tune her abilities, and give her presence a much more defined quiet and peacefulness—this is predicted to be supplied by Vulf’s free psionic energies. Whenever she seems to be possessed by peace and tranquility, her abilities at tactical and physical efficiency seem to increase dramatically; which only adds to her efficiency as an Agent. However, Vulf has been known to become quite short-tempered and straight-forward when the situation demands; or she lacks the energy required to keep her mind peaceful and controlled. At this point, Vulf’s presence seems to bring natural uneasiness and aggression—although this again is predicted to be an effect of her free psionic energies. This seems to slow Vulf down dramatically, as the contrast to her calm and peace appears to hamper her abilities both tactically and physically—similar to a being haven been drained of energy. Appearances *''Declaration'' *''Among Wolves'' *''One Final Effort'' Trivia * Vulf's first appearance was in the prologue of the V Osade Universe known as Declaration, which sets her up as the protagonist of the V Osade story. *Jareroden97 kindly provided the MOC for Vulf. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran